


A playlist for Beautiful oblivion

by Builder



Series: Spiderverse 2.0 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emo, Gen, Playlist, The official soundtrack of Beautiful oblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: The official soundtrack for my Spider-Man novella, Beautiful oblivion.Sickficlurker made an awesome YouTube playlist for this:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ah5gAkna3jI&list=PLiolEy7-mZFQFEPqUfw9R8xN0i4_IYm5Z





	A playlist for Beautiful oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve heard Spider-Man: Homecoming is such a good movie because it follows the same structure of some of the great teen movies of the 1980s. To stick with the theme, I’ve made this story’s playlist with some great 90s and 2000s teen songs, plus a few more recent picks to tie it all together.

Hey Jealousy—Gin Blossoms 

 

Inside Out—Eve 6 

 

Creep—Radiohead 

 

The Anthem—Good Charlotte 

 

First—Cold War Kids 

 

99 Red Balloons—Goldfinger 

 

The City—The 1975 

 

Zombie—The Cranberries  (NOTE: I like the original Cranberries version, but if you haven't heard the cover by Bad Wolves, dude, you are missing out.)

 

Famous Last Words—My Chemical Romance 

 

Say Something—A Great Big World 

 

The Violence—Rise Against 

 

All Apologies—Nirvana 

 

Everlong—Foo Fighters 


End file.
